SkyClan Role Play/Current Day
Here is where the SkyClan Role Play will take place. You do not need to ask to join if you already have a cat in SkyClan. Follow this RP form when role-playing. Leafstar: Leafstar padded out of her den and looked down across camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a clan meeting!" She yowled. Queen Avalon 13:14, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- Make sure you put quotations around the speech that other cats can hear. When typing thoughts that the cat has but cannot be heard by other characters, type it in italics like this: When can I be a warrior Bellapaw thought. To add your username and time-stamp after the reply, place four of these in a row below it. ~~~~ Then to make a solid line at the bottom place four hyphens in a row like so: ---- Most Important, follow the wiki RP rules. Minor gore is allowed but don't take it too far. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of the admins. Have fun! Days 1, 2, 3, and 4 Tap to open Days 1-4 Berrystar: The leader sat at the entrance of her den, eyes watching the camp in the grey pre-dawn light. (Drawkill Dragon) ---- Clementinepaw: Clementinepaw padded out of the apprentice den and stretched her limbs. Queen Avalon 00:26, September 12, 2018 (UTC)---- Featherheart: '''The medicine cat sorted herbs in her den. She scanned them eagerly with her pale, green eyes, looking for any low-stocked herbs or missing herbs. >< (talk) 19:58, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Honeytail: '''Honeytail padded into camp with prey hanging from her jaws. A nightmare had kept her up all night. Crystalcat137, 4/4/19, 7:51 PM ---- Day 2 '''Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather stepped back into camp, coming back from searching for herbs. He nodded to Honeytail as he passed her, a mouthful of catmint keeping him from talking. Echostream: Echostream leapt into a tree, jumping from branch to branch until she tackled the squirrel. She lightly dropped to the ground, the squirrel dangling from her mouth. Starflight897 (talk) 21:51, May 3, 2019 (UTC) ---- Skyleap: Skyleap went to check on Sunstrike in the nursery. He nuzzled her and purred. Sunstrike: Sunstrike purred. "Only 1 more moon." Starflight897 (talk) 01:13, May 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Day 3 Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather nosed through a pile of juniper berries, picking the old ones out. Echostream: Echostream went to check on Sunstrike in the nursery, carrying a mouse for her. Skyleap: Skyleap went out to hunt. Sunstrike: Sunstrike thanked Echostream for the mouse and begin eating it. Starflight897 (talk) 15:26, May 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather made a mental list of the herbs needed. Sunstrike: Sunstrike lay in the sun outside the nursery. Skyleap: Skystrike went out on a hunting patrol with Echostream. Echostream: '''Echostream followed Skystrike on patrol, tasting the air eagerly. ---- Day 4 '''Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather stepped out of his den. A apprentice would be useful for tasks like this, maybe one of his unborn siblings would show promise. Chevril and borage for when Sunstrike has her kits, juniper because most of them were rotten. He padded out of the camp and headed for the forest. Echostream: Echostream watched Ravenfeather leave the camp from her position lounging in the sun. She wondered if he would find a apprentice, but then again he was still young. Skyleap: Skyleap walked through the forest along the borders, renewing the scent. Sunstrike: Sunstrike washed her belly, pausing as the kits inside squirmed. She sighed happily and lay back, enjoying the sun's warmth. Tidewhisper: SkyClan's camp rested under a scrutiny radiating from Tidewhisper. The eased jet black tom's eyes were rounded to the fullest as he examined every cat in the Clan. His bright orbs signaled his regular content with his own hint of attitude. The sun's rays sang of warmth and clung onto the elder's flesh. Although feeling himself beginning to become overheated, he couldn't help but warn off any portions of his body screaming he shouldn't be in the exposure of the sky. He continued to lay in his spot, his belly collecting dust from off of the dirty ground. ---- Skyleap: Skyleap perked his ears towards ThunderClan territory, where crashing and yowls were coming steadily closer. A patrol of Thundercats raced into view right in front of a dog. The ThunderClanners shot past Skyleap and Echostream and disappeared into the bushes on SkyClan's side of the border. Echostream: Echostream's tail bushed up as she saw the dog, and she leapt for the safety of the tree branches. Skyleap was doing the same to a different tree, but the dog kept barreling past them, into the bushes where the ThunderClan cats hid. Echostream couldn't leave them to the dog and she leapt down, landing squarely on the dog's furry back. She screeched with anger and dug her claws in further. Skyleap had jumped to the ground and faced off with the dog, hissing and scratching at it's nose. The ThunderClan cats n the bushes peered out and saw the pair fighting. They joined in despite their wounds, one of them seemed to be missing it's tail, reduced to a bloody stump. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather heard yowling and froze, searching for the sound. He looked around for a cobweb and swept his tail through it, racing for the source of the sound. He leapt onto a tree and ran along that way, his paws sure and steady as he darted from branch to branch. He reached the fight and surveyed the scene. ThunderClan and SkyClan warriors fighting a dog, and winning. The dog whimpered and shot off in the direction of the lake. Ravenfeather immediately hopped down from the tree and started assessing the wounds, sending the mostly uninjured Echostream off for more cobweb and patching up Skyleap and the ThunderClan warriors. Sunstrike: Sunstrike was worried. The patrol should have been back by now. She stood up and padded over to the camp entrance, sitting there like a sentry. Starflight897 (talk) 17:37, July 6, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''Willowberry,after being cared for by Ravenfeather,headed back to camp and saw Sunstrike's scared yet relieved look. "The others are okay. We got attacked by a dog,but we're all alive at least." Willowberry showed Sunstrike the newly added cobweb on her back leg,not wincing at all,but in reality it hurt a lot. ---- '''Sunstrike: Sunstrike glanced over Willowberry's leg and gave it a quick sniff. "You'll probably want to wait in the medicine den, Ravenfeather will want to put herbs on that. Before you go, where's the rest of the patrol?" Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather offered to help the ThunderClan warriors, but they said they could manage until they got back to their own camp. He shrugged and started walking back towards camp with Echostream and Skyleap. Starflight897 (talk) 23:28, September 6, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''"They should be coming back now." She said,her stub of a tail wiggling as if an attempted tail flick. Willowberry padded over to the medicine den,where she sat next to an array of bright berries that she new never to touch. ''He should be back soon. ''She thought to herself,glancing at her leg. ---- '''Sunstrike: Sunstrike resumed her sentry-like watching of the camp entrance, feeling a weight life off of her chest when she saw Echostream's silver tail flick above the bushes. Echostream: Echostream offered a comforting smile to Sunstrike, who was looking relieved that they'd returned. Sunstrike took in he few wrapped wounds on Echostream's flank, and the many on Skyleap, and ushered them and Ravenfeather into the medicine den. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather started pulling herbs from his stores, improving the cobweb bandages. Starflight897 (talk) 00:40, September 16, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''"Thank you so much Ravenfeather. It really helps having you in camp!" She said,her great eyes gazing at him. Her grey pelt ruffled in the wind,the breeze flowing around camp. ---- '''Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather flushed, embarrassed. “Thanks,” he murmured, turning to Echostream. Skyleap: Skyleap smiled at his son, proud of his progress and skill. He waited while Ravenfeather patched up Echostream. When he shifted his weight to his other side, pain shot through him, and he hissed as the bolt shot through him. Starflight897 (talk) 01:11, September 7, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''She looked over to Skyleap,her eyes wide."You okay,Skyleap?" She said in a panicked tone. She noticed how bad the pain was,and knew he needed poppy seeds for the pain from past experiences. Her hazel eyes bolted to Ravenfeather. Her gaze pierced the medicine cat,then nodded to Skyleap who was clearly in pain. ---- '''Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather nodded. I know, but it's more important to stop the bleeding first, he thought, understanding her message. He picked up a poppy seed and offered it to Skyleap. Skyleap: "I'm fine, I don't need-" another bolt of pain shot through him, interrupting his protest. Echostream: "You are not fine! Quit being a stubborn old badger and take the poppy seed!" she burst. Skyleap chuckled and grimaced as he took the seed. Echostream knew that he would soon fall asleep, and she led him outside to where Sunstrike could take him back to his nest. Starflight897 (talk) 01:35, September 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''"Sorry if that interrupted any wound treatment,but I just couldn't bear to see him in pain like that." She said,looking toward Ravenfeather. ---- (I was thinking of having Sunstrike have her kits soon, do you want to make any kit ocs and play as one of them?) '''Ravenfeather: "It's fine," he said. "I would have given him one anyways, so you're totally fine," he continued, starting to put the extra herbs back. "Are you fine, or do you need one too?" he asked as he worked. Skyleap: Skyleap curled up in his nest, sighing with relief as the poppy seed started it's work. He fell asleep with Sunstrike comfortingly curled beside him. ---- Willowberry: "No thanks,I'm fine." She said,looking up at him. "Just tired. Thanks for the treatment,though!" She said as she walked out of the medicine den. (This is Willowberry/DeertailXOXO. I would be glad to have Ferretkit as one of Sunstrike's kits! Ferretkit is a brown male with a white tail tip and amber eyes. Will that work?) ---- (Yep! Ferritkit will be Maplekit's littermate, if you want to add another kit, you can! Sunstrike's kits will be born sometime during the next roleplay-day.)(Willowberry again, it would be great if I could add Mosskit to Sunstrike's litter! She is a tan female with green eyes. Thx!)(Sure! Yw!) Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather finished with the herbs and started washing his fur. Dust covered his black pelt and little green leaves clung to his fur. Echostream: Echostream padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a robin, realizing she hadn't eaten all day. Starflight897 (talk) 23:04, September 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: She stalked over to Echostream, her own pale green eyes gently looking at Echostream's. "Big day today, amirite? The dog attack was really stressful." She said to Echostream. ---- Echostream: “Definitely,” Echostream said. “I’m just glad that everyone is okay, and the injuries will heal quickly. Want to share this?” she offered, motioning at the robin. Sunstrike: In the nursery, Sunstrike shifted uncomfortably. Her kits had been very active today, possibly from all the stress. Then again, she would have her kits soon. She yawned and looked towards the entrance of the nursery. The sunlight was fading, and the sun would go down soon. She curled up in her nest and wrapped her tail around her stomach before closing her eyes. Starflight897 (talk) 03:55, September 21, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: "Of course! Thanks." She said back, taking a bite out of the robin. "Sunstrike should have her kits soon." ---- Echostream: “Yeah!” Echostream’s eyes glittered with happiness. “Ravenfeather and I won’t be their only kits now! I wonder if one will become a medicine cat, it would be cool for Ravenfeather to teach his sibling the ways of a medicine cat.” She paused and took a bite of the robin. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather’s stomach growled, and he padded out to the clearing. He hasn’t eaten, due to the battle. He dipped his head to Echostream and Willowberry on his way to the fresh-kill pile. Starflight897 (talk) 01:06, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: '''She dipped her head back to Ravenfeather, then turned to Echostream. "Who knows? It's the choice of the kits if they want to be a medicine cat. Besides, Ravenfeather is a great healer. I can't imagine not having him in camp." She took a bite from the robin, looking at the sunrise. ---- '''Echostream: Echostream nodded in agreement. She knew that he'd probably outlive her, as a medicine cat, but didn't want to think of not having him around. Starflight897 (talk) 04:26, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: "I actually almost died once." she murmured. "Attacked by a rogue that got in camp. Now I have the scar from it." Willowberry looked down at the half-eaten robin, losing her appetite from the memory. If my dad wasn't there, I would be dead. ''She said in her head. ---- '''Echostream:' “I don’t think I was here at the time, but that’s horrible,” she said, trying to comfort Willowberry. Sunstrike: Sunstrike woke up and lay in her nest. She felt... different today. It was about time for her kits to come too, so maybe that was why. She got to her paws and padded out of the nursery, pausing as her kits shifted inside her. Starflight897 (talk) 22:26, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: '''"It's fine. What is in the past stays in the past." She answered solemnly. "Oh, Sunstrike is up." She realized, trying to erase the memory from her mind... at least, for now. Her father's untimely death filled Willowberry with not just grief, but with hatred and vengeance against all rogues, especially ones that looked similar to the attacker. The small, deep brown eyes of the tom flashed through her mind, claws flashing and gusts of air harshly blowing against his dark grey fur. She shook her head and came back to her senses, almost in tears. ---- '''Echostream: Echostream twined her tail around Willowberry's. "Try not to think about it," she said, noticing the tears springing to Willowberry's eyes. For WIllowberry's sake, she changed the subject. "I think her kits are coming soon," Echostream responded. New siblings! Sunstrike: Sunstrike sighed and sat down in the sun. She felt as big as a badger, and was eagerly waiting for her kits to come. For names... Weaselkit… No. Ferretkit is nice. What about Maplekit? Last time Ravenfeather checked, he said he thought there were three, so... Mosskit. Yes, that's it. Ferretkit, Maplekit, and Mosskit. Skyleap will like the names, she thought, thinking of Skyleap's fallen littermate, Mapleheart. Starflight897 (talk) 02:17, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: She showed a rare occurrence from herself; a thankful smirk went from Willowberry to Echostream. She blinked back the tears and looked over to Sunstrike. She could tell Sunstrike was pondering something by her random face expressions, a mix of questioning and glee. "Your gonna get siblings, huh? Your lucky, Echostream. I was a single child, but I made friends around camp." Willowberry glanced over to Echostream. "How much did Ravenfeather annoy you as a kit?" She said with a slight chuckle. ---- Echostream: "He wasn't that bad, actually. He was pretty quiet, and I think I annoyed him more than anything," she answered, watching Sunstrike. Sunstrike: Sunstrike shifted again. The strange feeling persisted, and she padded back into the nursery. She just couldn't get comfortable. Skyleap: Skyleap woke up and stretched, wincing when the pain returned. He stiffly got up and padded into the clearing, picking up a squirrel and going to check on Sunstrike. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather trotted out of camp to look for borage. Sunstrike's kits were due any day, and he wanted to make sure that his siblings were as healthy as possible, which meant getting as much milk as they needed. A slight twinge of worry ran through him, with no apprentice or other medicine cat, if the kits came while he was gone- he shoved the thought out of his head. The chances of that were very slim. Starflight897 (talk) 02:54, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: Willowberry chuckled at her reply, her pallid green eyes twinkling in the dappled sunshine. "Since I didn't have siblings to annoy me, most of my childhood friends did. Most irritating of all was probably Tidekit, now Tidewhisper, but were on better terms." She stared over to him from across camp and back to Echostream. "We still need to do morning patrol." She told her Clanmate. ---- Sunstrike: Sunstrike felt a pang run through her and quickly lay in her nest. She recognized this feeling, and she bared her teeth as another wave of pain shot through her. "Skyleap!" she exclaimed, relived to see her mate walk into the nursery. "Get Ravenfeather!" Skyleap: Skyleap, shocked, nodded and darted back out of the nursery. "Ravenfeather! Sunstrike's kits are coming!" Echostream: Echostream heard her fathers yowl and responded with one of her own. "WHAT?! Ravenfeather's out of camp! Umm... Skyleap, try to help Sunstrike, Willowberry, come with me. We have to find Ravenfeather!" Echostream shot into the woods after her brother. Starflight897 (talk) 03:44, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: '''Willowberry streaked after her friend, panic rushing through her. "RAVENFEATHER?" She called. ---- '''Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather continued padding through the forest, unaware of anything wrong. Sunstrike: Sunstrike yowled in pain as another bolt shot through her. Echostream: Echostream yowled louder as she ran, following her brother's scent. "RAVENFEATHER! THERE YOU ARE! Come quick, Sunstrike's having her kits!" Echostream whirled around, nearly bulldozing into Willowberry. She saw her brother's black pelt flash by her, and a wave of relief washed over her. Skyleap: Skyleap, in a panic, was searching for a stick for Sunstrike to bite down on. He remembered that from last time, and hoped it would help again. Starflight897 (talk) 21:37, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: '''"LET'S GO, PEOPLE!" She cried as she raced back, the others hastening back to camp in urgency. ---- '''Echostream: "Ravenfeather! What herbs do you need?!" she yowled as they neared camp. She caught his response, burnet and chamomile, and she peeled away towards the medicine den, tearing through the herbs. Sunstrike: Sunstrike took the stick Skyleap offered and bit down on it as hard as she could, stifling another yowl of pain. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather shot into the nursery, skidding to a halt amongst the moss. "The first one's already coming!" he said in shock, feeling Sunstrike's belly and trying to calm the queen. Starflight897 (talk) 03:15, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: ''What here could help with pain? You have to eat poppy seeds, so that isn't going to work...'' She spotted some chervil and grabbed it along with borage. She rushed back over to the nursery. "Will borage or chervil work?" She asked frantically. ---- Ravenfeather: "Chervil!" he snapped, immediately mentally clawing himself for his tone. He set the first kit, a brown tom-kit with a white tail-tip, near Sunstrike's head, allowing her to nuzzle it. Echostream, who had burst back into the nursery carrying herbs, set them in front of Sunstrike and the queen dropped the stick for half a heartbeat to swallow the herbs, snapping it back up again when another spasm went through her. Echostream: Echostream smiled happily as Ravenfeather dropped the next kit, a russet she-kit, in front of Sunstrike. Starflight897 (talk) 15:23, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: '''She was having a miniature panic attack, her soft, virid eyes wide with anxiety. She took the borage back to the medicine den and instead took dandelion and ragweed, along with some raspberry leaves. She returned them back to the nursery quickly as she possibly could, letting Ravenfeather use them as needed. ---- (Hello peeps, I'm joining now, and btw, Duststar is the new leader) '''Duststar: Duststar dashed out of the leaders' den, hearing the raised meows of the warriors outside. She looked around for a warrior and tapped the closest one to her, Skyleap. "What's going on?" she asked. "Is something wrong?" Qibli77 (talk) 01:23, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ---- (ok!) Skyleap: "Sunstrike's having her kits!" he said. "Ravenfeather wasn't in the camp when it started, and that's why everyone's so worried!" Skyleap went back to pacing, worried about his mate. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather took the chervil that Willowberry had brought back and dropped that in front of Sunstrike before helping deliver the third and final kit. He set that one in front of Sunstrike as well, the tan she-kit mewing, before sitting back and letting out a breath, tired. Echostream: "Skyleap! She's done! You're now the father of two she-kits and a tom-kit!" Skyleap burst into the nursery and leaned down to nuzzle his new kits. Sunstrike: Sunstrike sank deeper into the moss, exhausted yet bursting with happiness. "What do you think of Ferretkit," she touched her nose to the tom-kit, "Maplekit," she said, swapping to the russet she-kit, "and Mosskit?" motioning to the last one. Skyleap agreed the names were perfect, and Sunstrike guided the kits to her belly, where they started feeding, while Ravenfeather sent all except Skyleap out of the nursery. Starflight897 (talk) 02:06, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ---- Duststar: Duststar heard sounds of triumph and relief coming from the nursery. "Yes!" she whispered. "They were all born healthy. Three new future warriors for SkyClan!" Qibli77 (talk) 11:11, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Adding my apprentice, Fawnpaw) Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw emerged from the apprentices' den and hurried over to Duststar. "Are we going hunting today?" he meowed, bouncing on his paws. Duststar: "First, I want to check to see if Sunstrike's okay," Duststar responded. "And then we can join the hunting patrol, I promise." Fawnpaw: "Okay!" Fawnpaw hurried away to find his sister, Breezepaw. Qibli77 (talk) 11:35, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ---- Breezepaw: Breezepaw was munching on a thrush when Fawnpaw trotted up. "Wanna play a game of moss-ball?" he asked. Qibli77 (talk) 15:45, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ---- Sunstrike: Sunstrike curled up around her kits, tired, closing her eyes and feeling Skyleap's tongue rasp over her fur. Ravenfeather: "They're healthy," Ravenfeather said after checking the kits. "If you're low on milk, visit me and I can help you. Any other concerns, visit me as well. I'd rather have a thousand false alarms than a single sick kit." Ravenfeather padded out of the nursery and back to his den, carrying the extra herbs. Skyleap: "Okay," Skyleap said, proudly looking at Ravenfeather. Starflight897 (talk) 17:10, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ---- Duststar: Duststar hurried to catch Ravenfeather before the medicine cat reached his den. "Is Sunstrike all right? Can I see her?" Fawnpaw: Meanwhile, Fawnpaw and Breezepaw were engaged in a fierce game of moss-ball, meowing loudly and kicking moss all over the place. "Missed!" Breezepaw taunted as the moss-ball rolled past Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw growled and batted it back toward his sister. "Score!" he yowled. Qibli77 (talk) 18:48, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ravenfeather: “Yes, Sunstrike is fine. She’s tired, but fine. It’s fine if you see her, but she might be asleep. Skyleap should be in there to answer questions though." Sunstrike: Sunstrike drowsily licked the top of Ferretkit’s head, smoothing the fur. Skyleap: Skyleap rested his head on Sunstrike’s back, smiling at his mate. Echostream: Echostream lay in the sun, imagining her new siblings when they were older, and hoping she could mentor one. Starflight897 (talk) 19:02, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: Willowberry heaved a sigh of relief as she padded to Echostream, who was sunbathing. "Oh my StarClan that was terrifying." She said as she laid down next to Echostream. Ferretkit: '''He snuggled up next to his mother, her milky scent in his nose and her warmth cozy. His world was pitch-black, and he couldn't see anything around him. The darkness soothed him like he was in a little cocoon that would soon open up. He felt drowsy, all sorts of scents of different kinds wafting around him as he drifted to sleep. DeertailXOXO (talk) 14:30, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Duststar: "Great!" Duststar padded toward the entrance to the nursery. She poked her head inside. "Skyleap? Is Sunstrike awake?" she whispered. Breezepaw: Breezepaw panted to a stop as she trapped the moss ball with her paws. "I'm getting kind of tired. Is it okay if we stop?" Fawnpaw: "Sure," Fawnpaw replied. "I'll bet Duststar'll be back any minute anyway." Breezepaw: "Where is Duststar?" Breezepaw asked. Fawnpaw: "She's checking on Sunstrike," Fawnpaw replied. Breezepaw: "Sunstrike?" Breezepaw tilted her head. "Why?" Fawnpaw: "You haven't heard?" Fawnpaw looked questioningly at his sister. "Sunstrike's had her kits." Breezepaw: "Really?" Breezepaw yelped. "Wow! How many? She-kits or toms? What are their names?" Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw purred at his littermate's energy. "I think there are two she-kits and a tom, but I don't know their names." (wow that was such a long dialogue) Qibli77 (talk) 19:43, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: '''She laid down next to Echostream, hoping for some conversation. Her grey fur fluffed in the wind as she settled, breathing in deeply. '''Ferretkit: His dreams were filled with the sight of his mother, her eyes warm and her fur flowing. The sweet sound of her voice echoed in his mind, the darkness of his dreams no longer so dark. DeertailXOXO (talk) 10:21, October 13, 2019 (UTC) ---- Echostream: "I wonder who they'll be apprenticed to," Echostream said, referring to the new kits. Maplekit: Maplekit kneaded at her mother's belly, squirming to get closer to the warmth. Skyleap: "She's awake, but barely," he said, lovingly glancing at Sunstrike. Sunstrike: "I'm awake enough to talk, furball," Sunstrike said, opening her eyes. ---- Duststar: "They're beautiful," Duststar whispered, gazing at the kits. "What are their names?" Qibli77 (talk) 16:55, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: She gazed over to Echostream, trying to answer her question. "Hopefully one of us." She said, unsure if she was right. "I haven't had an apprentice, so I just have to hope I get one." Ferretkit: 'Ferretkit was awoken with a quick paw to the side, not knowing it was his sister, Maplekit. He mewed in a random direction and pushed past her to get closer to his mother. ---- '''Maplekit: '''Maplekit mewed back indignantly and squirmed. '''Sunstrike: '''Sunstrike stifled a meow of amusement. “Those two are Ferretkit and Maplekit, and that’s Mosskit,” she explained. '''Echostream: '”Yeah,” Echostream said. “It’s likely you will get one though, unless Duststar takes one, because the parents can’t mentor their kits, so we should each mentor one, then Ravenfeather or Duststar depending on if one wants to be a medicine cat.” Starflight897 (talk) 14:51, October 14, 2019 (UTC) ---- 'Willowberry: '"Hopefully." Willowberry responded. "Unless Ravenfeather AND Duststar take one, then that's a problem." '''Ferretkit: He pushed past Maplekit again, but couldn't get past his other sibling, Mosskit. He attempted to shift her away but abandoned the endeavor, alternatively opting for the right side of Mosskit. DeertailXOXO (talk) 14:22, October 14, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Just a reminder, guys, Duststar already has an apprentice!!) Duststar: Duststar watched the kits wrestle lovingly. "Those are perfect names." Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw glanced at the nursery. "I wonder what's taking Duststar so long. It's almost sunset, and she promised she'd take me hunting." Qibli77 (talk) 19:29, October 14, 2019 (UTC) ---- (oh yeah, sorry!) Sunstrike: "Thank you," Sunstrike said, dipping her head. Ferretkit was pushing his littermates, and she gently pushed him to the side, moving him to Mosskit's other side. "Ferretkit, don't shove your sisters," she said warmly. Skyleap: "They take after you. Always ordering me around," he joked, earning a swat from Sunstrike's tail. Echostream: "Wait, Duststar has an apprentice. I forgot... So that means we both could get one!" Maplekit: Maplekit mewed softly and curled up into a tiny ball beside her mother, tired. Starflight897 (talk) 00:59, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- Duststar: Duststar stood quietly with Sunstrike for the rest of the evening. When she glanced outside and saw that the moon was rising, she groaned. "Oh, I forgot to take Fawnpaw hunting. I should go and apologize." Qibli77 (talk) 11:18, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- Sunstrike: “She’ll understand,” Sunstrike reassured Duststar. Skyleap had fallen asleep with his head on Sunstrike’s back, and Sunstrike stifled a new of laughter when Maplekit reached up blindly and batted at his nose. Maplekit: Maplekit lay back down, having found out what the strange-air thing was. Starflight897 (talk) 14:55, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- (FAWNPAW'S A TOM) (EEK SORRY!) Duststar: Duststar only sighed and went to talk to her apprentice. Qibli77 (talk) 19:29, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw saw Duststar approaching. "We aren't going to have time to go hunting, are we?" he meowed sadly. Breezepaw had already gone to her nest. Duststar: "I'm sorry, Fawnpaw," Duststar meowed. "First thing tomorrow, I really and truly promise." Fawnpaw: "It's okay," Fawnpaw replied. "I had a great time destroying Breezepaw at moss-ball!" Duststar: Duststar purred. "I'm glad you had fun," she said. "Now, it's time to go to your nest. I'll see you in the morning." Fawnpaw: "Good night," Fawnpaw responded, then padded off to his den. Qibli77 (talk) 20:42, October 15, 2019 (UTC) Day 5 (Qibli, on the SkyClan page it says that Breezepaw needs a mentor. Skyleap could be her mentor) (Ok cool -Qibli) Sunstrike: Sunstrike yawned, her eyes still closed. She had forgotten how demanding kits could be. If it wasn't Ferretkit waking up and wanting milk, it was Mosskit kicking in her sleep. Right on cue, Maplekit mewed, hungry. Maplekit: Maplekit latched onto her mother's belly, wanting milk. Skyleap: "They're a pawful, aren't they?" he asked. Skyleap had stayed in the nursery with Sunstrike, mostly because he had fallen asleep. He had woken up several times in the middle of the night to help Sunstrike with the kits, as they had taken it upon themselves to wake up at moonhigh and start mewing. All at once. For 10 minutes straight. Starflight897 (talk) 23:16, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Guys, should Duststar make one of the warriors deputy?) Duststar: Duststar sighed as she slowly rose and stretched. Must take Fawnpaw hunting... maybe Skyleap will consent to come and leave Sunstrike for a bit? That way Breezepaw could get some exercise too. She padded to the nursery and stuck her head inside, checking to make sure the parents were awake. They were. "Skyleap, do you want to come with me and Fawnpaw? We're going to go hunting, you could take Breezepaw." Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw opened his eyes and saw sunlight streaming through the camp. He instantly leaped up. Duststar's taking me hunting today! Breezepaw: Breezepaw got up more slowly than her brother. "Do you think Duststar would let me come hunting too?" she asked. Qibli77 (talk) 20:00, October 16, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''The light was flashing in her eyes, but she got up and strolled on out of the cave. Her ghostly virescent eyes glowed in the dim light as dawn set upon the camp. '''Ferretkit: '''He awoke, but it was still dark all around him. He mewed loudly, wanting milk from his tired mother. ---- (probably) '''Sunstrike: Seeing that Skyleap was hesitant, Sunstrike shoved him to his paws. "Go. I'll be fine, fuzzball," she said affectionately, seeing the worry in his eyes. When he still didn't move, she lightly pushed him towards the exit. After he left, she gently pulled Ferretkit closer so he could feed. Skyleap: Skyleap reluctantly padded out of the nursery. "Yeah, I'll come," he told Duststar as he padded by. Starflight897 (talk) 23:42, October 17, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''She padded toward a nice patch of grass to sunbathe and stretch her muscles. '''Ferretkit: He started on over to his mother's belly as she guided him. Eventually, he found her belly and latched on, hungry. ---- Sunstrike: Sunstrike smiled at him, helping Maplekit and Mosskit as well. Maplekit: Maplekit mewed happily and started drinking. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather made a mental note to gather more borage for Sunstrike as he padded to the nursery with a mouthful. Echostream: Echostream stretched in her nest and yawned, opening her eyes and padding out of the warrior's den. Starflight897 (talk) 02:42, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Who do you think would be a good choice? There are like three active warriors right now, Skyleap, Willowberry, and Echostream) Duststar: "Okay, great!" Duststar followed Skyleap out of the nursery. "I'll go tell Breezepaw." Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw purred as he saw Duststar heading toward them. "I'm going hunting!" he meowed excitedly. Duststar: "Breezepaw, Fawnpaw, Skyleap and I are taking you hunting," Duststar meowed. "You want to go now?" Breezepaw: "Yes!" Breezepaw said. "Maybe we'll catch the early-morning prey." Qibli77 (talk) 10:56, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Skyleap is the oldest and Echostream and Willowberry haven't had apprentices, so they can't be.) Skyleap: Skyleap waited by the camp exit for Duststar, Breezepaw, and Fawnpaw. Sunstrike: Sunstrike curled her tail around Maplekit, Ferretkit, and Mosskit. They were more active today, and Maplekit reflexively batted at Sunstrike's tail, although the motion wasn't fast, and Maplekit couldn't see. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather trotted into the nursery with some borage, and he set it in front of Sunstrike, using his tail as a barrier so the kits didn't try to eat it. "You'll have to eat this, it will make sure you have plenty of milk." Sunstrike nodded and ate it, and Ravenfeather started checking the kits for any sickness. Starflight897 (talk) 21:08, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Willowberry and Echostream can have two of Sunstrike's kits, but I don't who will mentor the third, there aren't enough warriors) Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw followed Breezepaw and Duststar to the camp entrance. "Where are we going to hunt?" he asked. Qibli77 (talk) 21:11, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''She saw Echostream come out of the warrior's den, her fur matted and her eyes tired. Willowberry chuckled a little when she saw her Clanmate. "Late riser, I see." Willowberry rolled back onto her stomach and looked at Echostream. ---- (Btw, you keep putting Goldenbriar instead of Willowberry) (Goldenbriar is my ThunderClan OC. I always go to ThunderClan first so I keep thinking 'USE GOLDENBRIAR' like every 2 seconds) '''Duststar: "Hmmm... Skyleap, where do you want to go?" (Which territory is this anyway? Forest, gorge, or lake?) Qibli77 (talk) 15:43, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Umm... Ravenfeather, maybe? Have Fawnpaw and Breezepaw become warriors? And I've been assuming it's the lake, but idk) Skyleap: "We could try the hazelnut grove, there's always a lot of squirrels there." Echostream: "Yeah. I had a nightmare halfway through the night and couldn't fall back asleep. Ugh." She shook her head, trying to clear the sleep from her brain before starting to groom her fur, smoothing the matted parts. Starflight897 (talk) 17:51, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Hmmm... Fawn & Breeze have maybe 2 moons left as apprentices, and yeah, Ravenfeather could have an apprentice. Should Skyleap just become deputy?) Duststar: "That sounds good. Come on, Fawnpaw, Breezepaw." She trotted after Skyleap, who was already bounding away toward the hazelnut grove. Qibli77 (talk) 18:48, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Yeah, probably. Maybe have a ceremony when they get back from hunting) Skyleap: Skyleap realized that Duststar should be leading the patrol and dropped back. "Sorry," he murmured. Starflight897 (talk) 18:58, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Duststar: "Oh, no, go ahead," she said, gesturing to Skyleap. "Just because I'm leader doesn't mean I have to be first in everything. And, you know, we need a new deputy now that Hawkrush..." 00:19, 20 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '"You're okay though, right? Other than coming out in between 20-30 minutes later than usual, you're still okay?" She replied. She realized she sounded overdramatic and mentally clawed herself. ---- '''Skyleap: '”Okay,” he said, taking lead of the patrol again. 'Echostream: '”I’m fine, but thanks for worrying,” she said, smiling between licks. Starflight897 (talk) 07:45, October 20, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Breezepaw: Breezepaw sped up a bit to trot just behind Skyleap. "Skyleap, do you think... do you think you are going to be made deputy?" Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw wondered if he and Breezepaw were becoming warriors soon. SkyClan needs new warriors... (There are literally three warriors right now) Duststar: Skyleap seems good at leading the patrol, she thought. Perhaps I should make him deputy right after we get back to camp. 11:01, 20 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- (oof yeah) Skyleap: "I don't know," he said. "Who becomes deputy is up to Duststar," he said as they padded into the hazelnut grove. Small brown nuts littered the ground, and he could see unconcerned squirrels in the trees and between roots. ---- (Can we fast forward through the hunting to get to the ceremony? Or is there something you want to happen now?) Duststar: Duststar began scaling a tree slowly and carefully. She pounced on a squirrel perched at the top of the trunk. Easy catch. She quickly jumped down and buried her prey at the bottom of the tree. ---- Slopefoot: He padded out of the warriors den. his eyes darted to his mate Jaggedstone her noticed her more rounded belly and he had a look of confusion on his face. "hey Jaggedstone!" he called. she padded over to the she-cat. Jaggedstone: She turned her head to see Slopefoot beside her. she noticed his attention to her her belly. she laughed "guess i need to lay off the fresh-kill!" she knew she was bearing kits but she wanted to surprise her mate. "well see you soon Slopefoot." she stood up and padded towards the medicine den. she needed to be sure before she told her mate. -NI10ki ---- Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw leaped gracefully into a tree and carefully stalked a bird. This will be a good snack for Jaggedstone. The she-cat thought it was a secret, but every cat in camp knew that she was expecting kits—except her mate, Slopefoot. ---- (Eh, just skip through it) Skyleap: Skyleap bundled his paws under him, then leapt up a tree, digging his claws into the bark. He climbed onto a branch and leapt across to the next tree, quietly padding across to surprise a squirrel. Maplekit: Maplekit mewed and tried to crawl towards the faint light she could see through her closed eyes. A large, fluffy thing suddenly appeared in front of her, pulling her back towards her mom. Starflight897 (talk) 20:28, October 22, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Ok, fast forward through the hunting scene, they're back at camp now) Duststar: After dropping her prey on the fresh-kill pile, Duststar bounded up to the top of the great rock (just improvising here, as SkyClan doesn't have a known great thing that the leaders talk from) and called to the Clan. As warriors came streaming out from the dens, she beckoned Skyleap forward. ---- Skyleap: Skyleap padded forward with a confused expression. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather had a suspicion what was going to happen, and he sat up straight at the bottom of the great rock. Soon, his father would sit beside him during Clan meetings, right at the leader's paws. Echostream: Echostream looked up at Duststar. Sunstrike: Sunstrike pricked her ears. She could hear from in here, and besides, her kits weren't quite ready to try walking. Maplekit: Maplekit mewed in confusion at the loud noise. Starflight897 (talk) 21:15, October 22, 2019 (UTC) ---- Duststar: "SkyClan needs a new deputy," Duststar meowed. "We have gone without one for far too long. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Skyleap will be the new deputy of SkyClan." 21:45, 22 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- Skyleap: Skyleap froze, shocked, before remembering to move. "Really?! T-thank you!" he said, looking up at Duststar. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather cheered, hearing Echostream's happy yowl. Sunstrike: Sunstrike curled her tail around her kits, hearing Duststar's words. "Your father is the Clan deputy," she said proudly to the kits. "Isn't that exciting?" she asked, nuzzling them. Starflight897 (talk) 21:50, October 22, 2019 (UTC) ---- Breezepaw: "Yay Skyleap!" Breezepaw shouted, leaping into the air to cheer her mentor. 11:53, 23 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- Maplekit: Maplekit didn't know what was happening, but she happily mewed back at her mother. Starflight897 (talk) 22:32, October 23, 2019 (UTC) ---- Duststar: "Clan dismissed!" Duststar yowled from the top of the rock. She leaped down once the warriors began to disperse and padded over to Sunstrike. "Your kits are growing up fast, aren't they?" she asked, purring. 23:34, 23 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- Sunstrike: Sunstrike smiled. "Yeah," she said, watching Maplekit try to crawl towards Duststar's voice. Maplekit: Maplekit crawled towards the mew, feeling her ear brush something. It was Duststar's whisker, although she didn't know it. Maplekit reached up and batted at it with tiny sharp claws. Starflight897 (talk) 03:41, October 24, 2019 (UTC) ---- (What do you think should happen now? I don't have anything planned except Sunstrike's kits becoming apprentices, and that's 6 moons away) Duststar: Duststar laughed as the tiny kit tickled her whisker. 19:49, 24 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- (We could have a inter-Clan war for some reason, and play both sides through, say, the WindClan and ShadowClan roleplays?) Maplekit: Maplekit jumped at the sudden noise, and her little tail shot straight up as she mewed. Sunstrike: With a smile, Sunstrike lightly pulled Maplekit back towards her. "Sorry!" Starflight897 (talk) 23:48, October 24, 2019 (UTC) ---- (You mean, SkyClan vs. WindClan vs. ShadowClan?) (Also, how would that work? We would need to keep checking the other pages for battles) Duststar: "Oh, no, you're fine," she assured Sunstrike. 10:24, 25 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- (Oof, yeah. Hmmm. Maybe have one Clan shown taking prey from beyond the border, maybe either Emberpaw or Sprucepaw because they're new, then have another Clan find out, then the battle steps for each side, then the battle itself.) Sunstrike: Sunstrike nodded, relived, and she lightly licked the top of Maplekit's head. Maplekit: Maplekit mewed in protest. She wanted to play more! Starflight897 (talk) 15:28, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- (I'm still confused about how we'd do the actual fighting part though) Duststar: Suddenly she had an idea. "I know who can keep Maplekit entertained!" She trotted off to the apprentices' den. Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw looked up as Duststar poked her head inside. "Do you guys want to play with Maplekit?" she asked. "She could really use a distraction." Breezepaw: Breezepaw stood up. "Sure!" she meowed. "Come on, Fawnpaw, it'll be fun!" 19:41, 28 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''She started grooming behind her ears, bored and in need of entertainment. '''Ferretkit: He heard footsteps come into the den and loud voices from other things like his mother. He tried scrambling over to see what was happening but slipped a few times on his way. Ferretkit started meowing at the top of his lungs, which was his way of saying "Who are you?" ---- Fawnpaw: "Okay, if you want." Fawnpaw got up and went inside the nursery, following his sister. Breezepaw: "It's all right, Ferretkit, it's just me and Fawnpaw," Breezepaw said gently, settling down beside the little kit. Duststar: Maybe I should make this a regular thing, Duststar thought. Breezepaw seems to be enjoying it. She then thought, Don't get ahead of yourself, Duststar. Let's see what the kits think. 21:38, 28 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- Maplekit: Maplekit mewed in confusion. These two were smaller than the others, she noticed when she tentatively reached out a small paw and tapped Breezepaw's foot. Then one of Breezepaw's whiskers brushed her ear, and she reached up. The flying thing was back! Sunstrike: "If you don't want her doing that, just tell me," Sunstrike said, nodding at Maplekit, who was batting at Breezepaw's whiskers. Starflight897 (talk) 23:40, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- Breezepaw: "Oh, no, it's fine!" Breezepaw laughed. "She's such a cutie." 21:45, 28 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- Sunstrike: "If you say so," Sunstrike said, proudly watching Maplekit grow bolder, reaching up with two paws. Maplekit: Maplekit had discovered that there was more than one flying thing, and she swiped at the others, feeling them slip through her claws. Starflight897 (talk) 23:23, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ---- (Is Mosskit being played?) Breezepaw: Breezepaw giggled. "This is fun!" Fawnpaw: Meanwhile, Fawnpaw was playing with Ferretkit. "Who's the cutest little kitty in the world?" he cooed while tickling the kit. 19:59, 30 Oct. 2019 (UTC) Ferretkit: '''He cocked his head in confusion, not knowing how to respond. He batted at Fawnpaw's ear as it flicked, sensing the movement. ---- (I thought Mosskit was Deertail's OC) '''Maplekit: Maplekit mewed happily, hearing the happy noise, Breezepaw's laugh, although she didn't know it, and tried to stand on her hind legs, causing her to fall and crash into Ferretkit. Starflight897 (talk) 02:40, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Category:Role Playing Centers